Administrative Core SUMMARY We are building a multidisciplinary, thematic center in Aging and Regenerative Medicine. This goal will be advanced by developing a cadre of dedicated young scientists to populate this area. It will also benefit from the further development of our Genomics and Biostatistics Core to support their research. The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide an efficient and effective organizational structure to ensure good management, integration, and oversight of our COBRE program. This will be achieved by our team of COBRE directors, mentors, internal advisory committee members, and external advisory committee members. The success of their efforts will be facilitated by our COBRE administrator. All of these individuals are part of a carefully crafted framework that has as its focus the support and nurturing of our junior investigators, as they are guided in their development as independent researchers. This supportive environment is created by ensuring the formative and summative evaluation of the progress of these young faculty, and the explicit communication of the expectations placed upon them. We will achieve these objectives by providing skilled personnel for effective fiscal and administrative management of all components of the COBRE program. Importantly, we will provide vision and guidance to each junior investigator in relation to programmatic and career development and assess the outcomes and success of our tailored team-mentoring plan. These assessments will be augmented by review of the scientific accomplishments of the junior investigators and the status of the overall research program by members of the Internal and External Advisory Committees, who will help construct effective means to resolve any weaknesses. The Administrative Core will provide the interface with IDeA program staff for optimal achievement of program development and long-term goals of this COBRE program. To achieve additional cohesion, we have put in place mechanisms such as our seminar series that are designed to attract our investigators, keep them engaged, and to encourage collaborations.